


In Control

by Techgirl



Series: Toy Room Series [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin knows what Brian needs after a hard day at work.</p><p>Set in my Post-513 Universe. The boys are monogamous - the sex is raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

"Fucking hell, Justin! How hard can it be to pick up your shit?" Brian throws a sketchpad out of the way and storms into the kitchen. 

Justin shakes his head and continues to paint.

"Did you drink the last of the juice?" Brian wiggles the empty bottle in front of Justin.

Justin takes his arm and gives him a hug. "I get it. You've had a rough day." 

"What the hell do you know about--"

"Hey! Enough," Justin interrupts, using a low, but demanding, voice. "Go upstairs. I'll be up in a minute." He watches Brian's face as he talks and has to hide a smile, knowing that it works every time: Brian has a hell of a day, he takes control over him, and Brian allows it without thinking twice.

\----------

They both know that “upstairs" means the Toy Room. Toys are the only answer when Brian is in this kind of mood. “Making love” to Justin is the last thing he needs right now. He craves it rough, hard, and dirty. 

Justin enters the room and finds Brian looking at all the toys that are displayed around the walls. 

Brian turns to him. "I don't know what I…"

"I decide what you want tonight." 

He sits down on the bed while Justin picks up a few toys, looks at them, and then puts them back. 

Justin finally grabs a dildo and a butt plug and turns to Brian, who's rubbing his dick through his suit pants. "Don't." He shakes his head and Brian promptly stops. "Take your clothes off. Now!" He doesn't even look at Brian while giving him orders, knowing that it drives his partner crazy. Justin reaches for a black silk tie. He loves to blindfold Brian and take away one of his senses. By the way Brian's cock is filling, he guesses that he doesn't mind it either. 

When Justin straddles Brian, their dicks brush together for a second making them both moan. Justin jerks them a couple of times, but he lets go of Brian's before it gets too good. Then he moves further up the bed and stops inches from Brian's face, letting the head of his dick touch Brian's lips. "Open up." 

Justin fucks his mouth slowly, loving the way Brian's dark red lips are massaging his shaft. He looks down, thinking that Brian has never looked hotter: blindfolded, with a thick cock in his mouth. It makes him speed up before he pulls out and begins to stroke himself fast. Seconds later, he shoots all over Brian's face.

Come dripping down his cheeks and around his mouth, he is gorgeous. Justin can't stop himself from licking Brian's face clean after he removes the blindfold. When he laps at his lips, Brian lets him slip his tongue inside and sucks the come from it. 

\----------

Brian glares at Justin's spent cock, his own hard and dripping against Justin's back. "Would it kill you to get me off?"

"Don't worry, I'll make you come before the night is over." He moves so he is lying next to Brian on the bed and reaches for the butt plug and the lube, making sure Brian can see what he's doing. His fingers run up and down the plug while he lubes it. "Spread your legs for me." 

Hesitating for only a second, Brian does what he’s told. 

Justin puts some more lube on his fingertip and begins to carefully make Brian's hole wet. He knows how much Brian loves this, even if he still has a problem saying it. Justin pushes just the tip of the plug inside his tight hole. "Let me in, Brian," he whispers. He feels Brian's body relax and then he slides all of the plug inside. When Justin looks up, Brian's head is thrown back and his eyes are closed. Straddling him again, he takes a hold of Brian's dick and slowly lowers himself onto it, grinning at how Brian is writhing uncontrollably underneath him. 

He knows it's intense for Brian to have a plug inside while he rides him. The sensation is almost too much. But he also knows it's the best feeling in the world, and it's dirty enough for Brian to really enjoy it tonight. Justin can sense that he won't last much longer, and when he feels that tingle in his spine he reaches around and pushes hard on the base of the butt plug, making Brian come inside him. His own cock spurts seconds later and he catches it with his hand and offers it to Brian, who licks it clean without a word. 

\----------

Justin moves himself carefully off of Brian's cock and sits down between his legs. He pulls on the plug and Brian winces, but when he turns and twists it around he can hear a low moan coming from Brian. It's almost all the way out when he forces it in again, hard.

"Aaahh fuck!" Brian yells. Then he mumbles, "Do it again."

"Yeah, you want me to fuck you with it?" Justin pulls it out again and twists it as he drives it back in. "Are you sure you don't want something bigger? Something that will really stretch you open?"

"Yes... No..." Brian sighs. "Justin..."

Justin smiles. He loves to get Brian in this mood. Brian's a great sub, once he lets go and stops controlling everything. Justin reaches for the dildo and holds it up where Brian can see it. "You want this…" he drags the dildo over Brian's balls, "…or this?" He wiggles his own dick against Brian's ass.

Brian throws one arm over his eyes.

"Which one? Tell me, Brian." Justin's voice is low and he manages to hide his amusement at Brian's desperation.

"You! I want your cock."

Justin kneels between Brian's legs and lubes his cock quickly. He enters Brian in one thrust and it feels like heaven. He fucks him hard and fast, too far gone to hold back now. 

Brian begins to move his hand towards his dick when he remembers Justin's earlier warning and stops. 

"Go for it!" 

Brian takes a firm grip on his cock and jerks himself furiously. When Justin hits his prostate he shouts and comes. Justin speeds up, and when he feels the contractions in Brian's ass he shoots inside of him.

\----------

They lie side by side on the bed, both too exhausted to speak. 

Brian moves after a while so they're facing each other, running his fingers up and down Justin's back. His breathing changes, and he rubs his half hard dick against Justin's leg. "Can I…" his voice trails off while one finger circles Justin's hole. 

"Please.”

Brian lets one finger slip inside. It feels so good... so right. They both gasp when Brian adds another one. He fingers Justin slowly while kissing him. Everything has slowed down. Things are back to normal.


End file.
